Soundless Voice
by Kaorei
Summary: Adrien noticed that after Ladybug's death, Marinette stopped showing up to class. ― Chat Noir/Ladybug (OR: The Death Reveal Fic)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. It belongs to its respective owner.**_

* * *

 **Soundless Voice**

Ladybug's eyes widen when the akuma's weapon, a katana, slices right through her flesh and bones.

Chat Noir is trapped—sharp daggers pierce right through his costume and onto the wall behind him, and he could only watch in horror as she falls to the ground.

In a fit of rage and heartbreak, Chat Noir breaks free from the daggers, ripping his costume in the process, and sends a powerful kick to his enemy's face. The akuma falls backwards, and their katana slips out of their grasp, just meters away from them. Before they can grab hold of it, Chat Noir picks it up and hits it against the wall, sending shards flying everywhere.

A butterfly as black as death comes flying out of the weapon, and Chat Noir could only look back and hope that Ladybug is still alive to de-evilize it. Luckily, she is, and she successfully captures the butterfly with her compact. She purifies it and upon releasing a snow-white butterfly, she collapses to the ground once more.

Chat Noir doesn't even wait for the akumatized victim to come to, and quickly picks Ladybug up bridal style and jumps to the roof of the closest building. He sets her down gently, placing her head on his lap and holding her close.

"Ladybug?" he whispers as tears begin to form in his eyes. "No… this can't be happening… Ladybug, please answer me."

"Ch-Chat…" Ladybug manages to say, her voice weak and hoarse. She clutches her stomach tightly, hoping it will stop the pain and heavy bleeding. Her costume is stained with dark red blood, and some of the material on her costume is ripped. One of her pigtails is undone, and her midnight hair is loosely draped over her shoulder. She's a complete mess, but Chat Noir still finds her as beautiful as ever.

"I'm here, Ladybug," he assures her, holding her closer. "I'm here."

"It hurts," she says, wincing at even the slightest movement. "It hurts so much. I don't think I'll…"

"Don't say it," Chat Noir cuts in, shaking his head. "Don't. You'll live, Ladybug. I promise you will." It's getting a lot harder to see through his tears, yet he continues, "I-I'll get you to a hospital right away—they'll take care of you, and we'll be battling akumas again before you know it."

Chat Noir's about to stand up, but he feels Ladybug place a hand on his arm. He looks down at her to find her shaking her head.

"There's no need to," she tells him, and it's getting so much harder for her to breathe and so much harder for her to endure the excruciating pain. "I won't make it."

"Don't say that!" he screams, trembling. "You don't know that! I'll take you there as fast as I can! You'll see, Ladybug—"

"Chat…"

"You'll be all right and…" Chat Noir stops as tears begin rolling down his cheeks. He whispers, "And we can be together again."

Tears begin welling up in Ladybug's eyes when she hears that last part.

She's been so blinded by Adrien that she's never noticed Chat Noir—the one who has always loved her with all his heart. But it's too late now.

"Chat Noir…" Ladybug whispers. "I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," he chokes. "It's my fault for not being a better partner. I wasn't fast or strong enough to save you. I was too late."

Ladybug shakes her head. "Don't blame yourself. Promise me that you won't blame this whole thing on yourself, please."

He nods. "I promise."

Ladybug places a hand on his cheek. "Chat… Before I go, I want you to know that I've always loved having you as my partner. You've always made me so happy, and I can't thank you enough."

"Ladybug," Chat Noir says, and his tears roll down his face, staining her costume. "Before it's too late… I want you to know that I love you. I always will."

Ladybug smiles.

"I know."

Her hand slips from its place on his cheek, and her body suddenly goes still. Chat Noir's eyes widen and his breathing intensifies as he tries to shake her awake.

"No, no, no, please no—this can't be happening—don't—don't die on me, Ladybug, please don't _,_ " Chat Noir says desperately. "Ladybug, wake up, say something, _please_."

Chat Noir places his head on her chest to hopefully find a heartbeat. It doesn't matter how weak it is—just as long as it's _there_ because he can't imagine a world without her smile, her laughter, her voice.

But instead he's faced with silence.

Chat Noir lets out a scream of despair and brings her closer to him, crying out all his pain.

* * *

Adrien doesn't show up to school the next day.

Ladybug's dead, and he just can't concentrate on anything right now. His partner and first love is dead, and she's never coming back. Thankfully, there's no akuma attack otherwise he probably would've surrendered and died because Ladybug wouldn't be there fighting alongside him, and the painful memory would just come right back.

The day after that (two days after Ladybug's passing), Adrien finally decides to show up to school. His eyes are red and puffy due to his crying and lack of sleep because of nightmares, but he just makes up an excuse, saying that he's been missing so much sleep because of his photoshoots.

"Hey, Adrien?" a familiar voice asks, tapping his shoulder. Adrien turns around to see Alya's worried face. It's worrisome seeing her this way; Alya's always been so happy and cheerful and energetic all the time.

"Are you all right?" Adrien asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just… Adrien, have you heard from Marinette recently?" she asks. "She hasn't shown up to school in two days, and she hasn't been answering any of my calls. She _always_ answers my calls."

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, shaking his head. "I haven't seen her. Something probably just came up. I'm sure she'll come around."

"I hope so."

Marinette doesn't show up again the next day.

Adrien looks over his shoulder to the empty seat behind him. Next to it, Alya's just as worried and fidgety as ever.

"Alya, have you gone to Marinette's house yet?" Nino asks on the fourth day of Marinette's no-show.

Alya nods frantically. "I did, but no one's home! I even looked through the windows and everything!" she exclaims.

"She's probably out of town," Adrien says. "That could explain why no one's home and why she isn't answering your calls. She probably went somewhere with her parents."

"Adrien's right, Alya," Nino says. "I'm sure she's all right. She'll be back before we know it."

* * *

It's been exactly one week since Ladybug's death and Marinette's disappearance.

Adrien is sitting in class, thinking about how weird it is that after Ladybug's death, Marinette stopped showing up to class. His eyes water at the memory of his last moment with Ladybug. He remembers her black hair, her blue eyes, her voice, her—

Adrien's eyes widen.

"Wait… no, it can't…" Adrien whispers to himself. He whips his head around, his entire body shaking when his eyes land on the empty seat behind him. "Marinette's… Ladybug…?"

"Adrien, is there something interesting behind you?" Mme Bustier suddenly asks. Adrien slowly turns his head around, and his entire world his fuzzy and spinning.

"Please excuse me," Adrien says before running out of the room. He runs down the streets blindly, and once he manages to find a good hiding spot, he transforms into Chat Noir and leaps from building to building. He returns to the roof he spent his last moment with Ladybug, and falls to the ground, shaking his head.

"How did I not realize it any sooner…?" Chat Noir whispers to himself as fresh tears begin rolling down his face. "How did I not know… it's been you all along…"

Everything makes sense now—Ladybug's death, Marinette not showing up to class, Marinette not answering Alya's calls, Marinette and her family not being home.

"Marinette…" he sobs. "I'm so sorry…"

He was too late again.

* * *

 **A/N:** What have I done.

I was writing something happy but then I came across a tumblr post by **frostedpuffs** that said, "the saddest au possible is that either ladybug or chat dies and realization hits the other when theyre in school and their friend stops showing up" and I died. Then I was revived to write this. I'm so sorry.

(And yes, the title is a Vocaloid song of the same name by Kagamine Len).

Thank you for reading! (what I'm not crying you're crying)


End file.
